More particularly, the invention relates to a cover designed to cover a vehicle seat back, the seat back having a front face provided with foam padding, a back face, a substantially horizontal top margin, and two substantially vertical side margins, the padding having at least one substantially vertical slot opening out towards the front face of the seat back and extending over a certain depth through the thickness of said padding, the seat back further including at least one fastening member disposed inside each vertical slot of the padding, the cover having front and back faces corresponding respectively to the front and back faces of the seat back and interconnected along three margins corresponding respectively to the top margin and to the two side margins of the seat back, the cover thus being capable of being put onto the seat back by being turned progressively the rightway out, like putting on a sock, the cover including, corresponding to each vertical slot in the padding, a "vertical" fixing strip designed to penetrate into the corresponding vertical slot to be fixed to each fastening member contained within said vertical slot, said vertical fixing strip being a sheet of flexible material having a longitudinal edge sewn to the inside of the cover and a free longitudinal edge which penetrates into the slot.
The fixing strips in question serve to secure the front face of the cover to the foam padding by exerting a force urging the cover against the padding.
Covers of this kind are known in which each sheet of flexible material constituting a vertical fixing strip is reinforced along its free edge by molding thermoplastic material onto the free edge to form cane-like beading. The fixing strips are attached to the fastening members under such circumstances by means of clips which penetrate into holes provided through the sheet of flexible material behind the beading of thermoplastic material.
Nevertheless, such known covers suffer from the drawback that the beading of thermoplastic material is relatively stiff, so that firstly the beading is difficult to manipulate while the cover is being put into place by being turned progressively the rightway out onto the seat back, and secondly the beading may break while the cover is being put into place.